heroclixfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Sablon:A Játék Vége - a Hősünk Vége?
GAME OVER: IS THIS THE END FOR OUR HERO? The game ends when any one of the following situations is true: 1. One of the players has no more characters left on the battlefield, OR 2. A predetermined time limit for the game passes, OR 3. All players agree to end the game, OR 4. A predetermined number of rounds has passed. A character may not leave the battlefield before the end of the game unless KOd or unless a scenario specifically allows such an action. The rules for ending a scenario override the standard rules for ending a game or victory conditions, if applicable. Győzelem! At the end of the game, all players count their victory points. Whoever scores the most victory points wins the game. If two players played as allies, their points are added together. If there is a tie in the victory point totals of two or more players or if no characters were defeated, the winner is the player who built his or her force with the fewest number of points. If playing a scenario, use the victory conditions of the scenario to determine the winner. After the game, all players retrieve their characters and cards. Victory points are scored as follows: *Defeated characters. Every opposing character that you defeat during the game earns you a number of victory points equal to its point value. These points are scored during the game as characters are defeated. *Archenemy bonus. If a character defeats its archenemy, that character’s player receives double the victory points for defeating that archenemy. *Surviving characters. Every friendly character that started the game on your force and was not defeated by the end of the game earns you a number of victory points equal to its point value. *Eliminated characters. Points for characters who were defeated, but not by an opposing character (such as those characters whose actions led to pushing damage that caused KO symbols to appear in their stat slot), are awarded to the opposing player whose character most recently damaged that character. If no opposing player damaged the character, split the victory points evenly among all opponents. Feats *Feats on surviving characters. Victory points for feats that were not removed from the game are awarded to the player who built his or her force with that feat. *Feats assigned to chosen characters. If a feat requires you to choose a character, remove the feat from the game when the assigned character is defeated and award victory points for the feat in the same way that victory points were awarded for the defeated character. *Feats assigned to multiple characters. If a feat requires you to choose two or more characters, remove the feat from the game when the last character to which it is assigned is defeated and award victory points for the feat in the same way that victory points were awarded for the last assigned character defeated. *Feats with variable point costs. If the total cost for a feat increases incrementally with each character to which it is assigned, each time an assigned character is defeated, assign victory points equal to that increment of the point cost in the same way that victory points were awarded for that character. *Feats not assigned to a character. If a feat does not require you to choose a character or characters, remove the feat from the game when all the characters on your force are defeated and award victory points for the feat in the same way that victory points were awarded for the last character defeated. *Feats removed from surviving characters. If a feat is removed from the game and all the assigned characters are on the battlefield, award victory points to the opposing player whose character most recently damaged the character to which the feat was assigned. *Feats assigned to eliminated characters undamaged by opponents. If no opposing player damaged the character to which the feat was assigned, split the victory points for the feat evenly among all opponents.